buzz
by clozza101
Summary: I used my own character for the protagonist, her name is pep and she lives in los Angeles and so does her best friend janco. pep is suddenly in a different dimension and has to figure out how to get home. she meets kelav (valek) in a bar and he offers to help, he takes her to see the commander to see if he can get her home. things happen along the way. can she get home?
1. Chapter 1

**BUZZ**

"I'ts NOT funny!" I shouted at my best friend Janco, i was trying to swat the buzzing creature, screaming when it touched me.

"It is... you're afraid... of bees." Janco said through gasps of air, laughing hysterically while wipping the tears from his face. his short brown hair just manage to hang over his forehead, his unshaven chin outlines the edges of his face.

My one of many fears, bees. I can't stand them but the awkward and most bizzare thing is that i don't evan know the reason. Maybe becuase they have stingers, although i am not afraid of being stung, it doesn't hurt either. they do look scary i suppose, the little things they are. im quite thankful they buzz, atleast its a warning signal. what? for me to run for my life and have my one best friend laugh brutally at my anguish and most embarrasing momments?

"Payton, come on. i was only playing. it does look strange, you flappig around like that." janco tried, but it didn't help the situation. payton is my nickname, one that he picked out for me. The bee finally left me alone and I relaxed. staring directly at janco to prove he had upset me. "i'm sorry, but come on you have to admit, if you saw someone doing that in the streets, you would break down into tears, laughing." he tried a smile.

"no i would not, you're evil to me." I smiled. although not sure why.

"come on, i'm hungry. where do you wanna eat?" he asked, changing the subject; one thing he is acceptionally good at.

"yours, it's closest."i said. Janco lives about 5 blocks away from my house, just outside north valley los angeles. we practically spent everyday since kindergarten together. i prodded him to move, it was soon night time and I don't like the dark, another one on my big long list of fears. i know the reason, it's because i feel trapped when i can't see, i'm always alert if anything was to happen but its harder when everything is pitch black.

Janco's house was in walking distance so it didn't take long to arrive. He grabbed a few sandwiches and two juice boxes for us both. taking a seat we ate in silence. Janco doesn't like to talk when he's eating, he says "it ruins your appetite."

we said goodnight and i left.

it was dark and wierdly gloomy especially now that the street lights arn't working. odd. feeling the cold breeze on my cheeks i rapped my coat around me tighter though no improvement. the winds grew stronger and suddenly a loop of wind circled me and kept pulling me in. i reached out, my hand touched what felt like a tree branch, i latched my fingers around it not letting go. not working, the branch snapped intwo and i was sucked in the wind, swirling around i thought i was goig to hurl, but luckily i didnt.

complete dizzieness over came me and my body trembled. i looked around and only then did i realize i stopped spinning, i rose to my feet. i'ts like medival just puked all over this place. what happened to the beach? what happened to my house? i couldn't see anything i recognised.

i pulled out my cell phone, im sure i just moved near kurkwood street, and not actually out of bounds. "great, no signal" i said aloud.

lights caught my eye in the distance, could be a town. heading that way, i guess maybe some kind person could direct me back home. probably to niave but i had no other choice, it was too dark and cold to be second guessing myself.

most lights from the stores and cottages lit up the street. this place is deffinately medival. i picked the nearest place, pigs pen. opening the door i looked inside, everyone seemed casual. booths ran all the way along the wall, and a bar with stools placed oposite me. i sat on the empty stool, taking in this bizzare atmosphere, i've never been here before.

a few men were laughing, i could hear drunk people talking loud, and girls dancing to music. i noticed a few eyes were on me and i realized i stood out, order a drink i chanted silently to myself. i saw the bar tender pouring drinks for his costumers, and he seemed lost in convosation. long blonde hair to his shoulders, making his beer belly stand out and i suppressd a laugh, guys with long hair, that seems so odd. i glanced around and sure enough all the men had long hair. so amusing.

"exuse me, sir." i called to the bar tender. who looked directly at me.

"miss, call me earl. sir is just too formal." earl said. walking over to me, his sluggish smile indicated he too knocked back a few drinks. "what can i get you?"

"could i have a diet coke with ice please?" i asked. but by the look on his face he probably had no idea what coke is. "actually make that water" i quickly said.

"i'm guessing your not from around here, are you?" a voice said from behind me. i turned to see a man with black curls down to his shoulders, blue saphire coloured eyes, that seemed to grab my attention, and sharp edges lining his angular face.

"well no, this isn't usaully the places i visit." i said, pointing sarcasm at him.

"what's your buisness in xia?" the man asked.

"excuse me? ixia?" i asked, i'm hoping he didn't just tell me a name of a country. although no such place exists, although i don't pay attention in geography classes, maybe this is ixia.

"ixia, the county you are in, what are you doing here... and what is this rediculous clothing you are wearing?" the man hiccupped, and sipped his drink, waiting for me to answer?

"my clothes are fine, have you looked in the mirror resently? your clothes are boring, atleast i have style. and i am here looking for my father." i said, a streach from the truth but i actually had no idea what i was doing here now. i realised i had insulted him, i looked away. my blue designer jeans and ralph lauren hoch creame vest sweater was not rediculous, obviously this man has been living in his great grandads closet for years. the man stood back as if not expecting my response.

"whose your father?" the man asked.

"why do you wanna know who my father is? we don't evan know eachother."

"just making convasation." the man said.

the man was about to walk away so i quickly replyed, not sure why though. "Ambrose, my fathers name is Ambrose." i said. thats the truth.

the man spat his drink out, i had no idea why. he doesn't know my father, does he? no, impossible.

"nice try... uh..." he said.

"my names pep, whats yours?" i asked, i don't actually care.

"kelav" he said with no emotion, his eyes held coldness, awkward. "how do you know commander ambrose?"

"who the hell is commander ambrose?" i asked, i think kelav has had a few to many; obviously he made up this commander and then added my fathers name. he was delousional. kelav's eyes still hooked me in, something about them but i don't know what it is. hoping that this convasation would end soon and i could get out of here and find my home. a little bit of homesick caught me of gaurd and by the looks of kelav's exspression it showed. ignoring my emotions i asked again. "who is he?" testing him.

"only the most powerful man in ixia, he owns it." kelav held pride in his voice, odd.

"Sorry, i have to go. nice uh... talking to you." i said while attempting to scooch of my stool. exiting the pigs pen pub, i took in deep breaths of the cool fresh air. that man was crazy. are they all like that here?

No idea what the time is, i kept walking finding only trees. great now where am i? the fact that it's cold and dark and having no idea where i am upset me, but not having my electric recline bed to relax in nearly made me cry, little to dramatic but this was frightening. would i ever see my dad again? or Janco? or my house? ugh.

My thoughts kept creeping back to the crazy man... Kelav. he seemed convinced i was here about this commander guy. maybe if i go to the commander he could tell me how to get home. now i was being niave, no way in hell could i trust that drunken fool. more cold winds hit me knocking all thoughts out my mind.

one thought stood out. "if i go back to that bar and ask kelav to take me to the commander, then i might be able to ask the commander if he can get me home" brilliant i thought to myself.

"i see, and how exactly would you pay for such expensive requests?" kelav said from behind. i turned to face him and the shock of realising i had said that out loud was evident on my face by the looks of his. i jumped out my skin litterally. and what does he mean expensive?

"don't do that, you made me jump." i bellowed.

kelav grinned "well of course, its supposed to make you jump. element of suprise"

"what do you mean by expensive?" i asked.

"do you expect it to be free?"

"well, no... uh yes, oh i don't know" i tried.

"i see" he said.

"you see what?"

"how would pay for the journey?"

"are you accepting?" i asked kelav, but he didn't reply, he turned around and started walking slowly and quitely back the way he came, what is he doing? realisation hit me, he was waiting for me to pay, wow he really needs money?

"okay i'll pay." i ran towards him, almost falling over. i rummouged through my bag but i couldn't find any money, confusion swept me, my purse was missing.

"looking for this?" kelav said, dangling my purse in front of me.

"how did you...?"

"don't worry."

this guy was really starting to freak me out, who is he? kelav passed me my purse and i opened it to hand him a $20 bill. he came closer to me, took it then placed it back into my purse. confusion hit my face aswell as frustration and anger. "i don't wan't your money." kelav said, smirking.

"then what do you want?" i asked, intrigued but somehow i knew i wouldn't like the answer.

he looked me up and down quickly and said. "i think you know."

i looked down at myself and then back at him, ewww. i knew exactly what he ment. "god no, who do you think i am? your a complete stranger. thats not w..." i started but kelav cut me off.

"i'm kidding, but it was funny watching you kick up a fuss." he said. i relaxed a little but not much, after all i still don't trust him fully. "i want you to tell me the truth, why are you here? who you are? if you do then i will take you to commander ambrose... deal?"

"fine, deal." i said. we started walking in the opposite direction of the town and towards the catle, i could see it in the distance. the dark night sky mad it impossible to see and all my fears came to me all at once, i had to stop for a few times, explaining to kelav that i have anxiety problems. i aslo told kelav how i got here and who i am, and about my father and the commander of ixia sharing the same name is just a coincedence.

we met two gaurds outside the castle's gates and they let kelav inside, after rudely searching me i was too let inside the castle. wierd. "don't worry, i work here." kelav whispered as we entered the hallway. gloomy and dark, i couldn't see no colours or light bulbs or decorations, just gray walls and lightly dimmed candle lamps. i bet this place is haunted, great. i just wanna go home. i rapped my arms tight around my body to stop from crying, my best technique. kelav noticed, i just waved a helpless hand at him.

"the commander is asleep now so you can stay the night and talk with him tomorrow, okay?" kelav said. it was so quite, no one except us romed the hallways.

after walking ten minutes through doors and coridoors, we ended up in front of a grey door. kelav unlocked it and opened the door. mess greeted us, books stacked high; scattering the floor space, along with grey stones? and papers. what a mess. kelav pulled me in and then shut the door behind me. "who lives here?" i asked, shocked expression hung on my face.

"uh, i do." kelav answered.

"oh, its nice?."

"you can take that room" he pointed to the nearest door on my left. i nodded.

i noticed swords hung on the wall. "let me guess, you sword fight?"

"no, better than that." he grinned. when i pushed him to continue, he stopped. "i'll talk tomrrow, we need sleep."

"yes, thank you and goodnight kelav." i said, politely and gratefully. i have no idea what made me trust this stranger, it's something i would'nt usually do. it's practically one of my fears.

"night." i heard him say before i closed my door.

**hey, so hoped you enjoyed the first chap. i should probably finish my other stories before i start a new one but had to write this down. hope you like it... please review! **

**lovexoxox clozza101**


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up in a place i thought i had never seen before, the light shone through the window lighting up the room. i glanced around, and last nights events replayed in my head. it wasn't a dream like i thought, so kelav is real, ixia is real and being away from my home is real. my gut twisted with pain, my palms sweaty. i felt sick but could control my urges to hurl.

a loud noise brought me out of my thoughts. i stared at the door for a while hoping it was just the crazy man from last night. deciding to check it out, although not sure exactly what motivated me, usually i would probably hide under my duvet and wait but i was in a different place and different situation, now.

i opened my door just a crack, i couldn't see much so i pulled my door wide open, just to get this wierd moment over with, i felt like a spy. there was man led on hs back on the floor, blood pouring from his thin torso. his short blonde hair shaped his face, he had stuble and he looked over twenty years old im guessing. i saw so much blood, i rushed to him without thinking, i needed to help him.

he breathed deeply, coughing everytime. more and more blood puddled the floor. i was in a panic state, i dont even know this guy. i took of my jacket to try and stop the bleeding but it was no use, i guessed he had a few more minutes to live. i saw a shadow behind and i turned fast to see the guy from last night, kelav.

"what are you doing? help him." i said in a shaky voice, i tried to calm my nerves, didn't work.

"why would i help the man i hurt?" kelav said bluntly, his cold stare made me flinch.

"you did this? but why?"

the man's breathing stopped completely and he led still, dead. i had this strangers blood all over my hands and clothes. "he was intruding, he could've killed you in your sleep if i hadn't have been here, you know?" i wore a shocked expression, kelav showed no emotion except the cold stare which in a way looked kinda sexy... shut up pep you idiot, its gross.

"i'm sorry." i said, quickly.

"for what" curiosity sprung of kelav.

"for rushing to him, i just panicked i don't like seeing people hurt or in pain, its actually one of my many fears. it adds to my anxiety problems. thank you i think, for saving me?" i said all in one go. he stood there staring at me, thinking.

two guards entered and left, dragging with them the dead man, leaving a blood puddle on the floor. "you should get cleaned up, i can take you to commander ambrose after your bath." kelav said, then left.

i found my way to the wash room, huge bath tubs, the commander must be some rich guy. i soaked in hot water. how this man kill without emotion, like it was nothing. i had never seen a dead man before, and i don't ever want to again. a few tears escaped my eyes when i was changing into some clothes. kelavs maid left a grey dress for me on the table. what is with the ugly colours around here?


End file.
